


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

by rhodee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Tony Feels, Tony's hella shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodee/pseuds/rhodee
Summary: Besides, what’s the worst thing that can go wrong? The universe has aligned so perfectly that Loki’s hand is rightthere, right on the pillow. Slipping the ring on his finger couldn’t have been anyeasier.based on the prompt: "person A is really shy about proposing so they just slip the ring on while B is asleep”
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 279





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing way too much angst so here’s a small thing of fluff, because why not?

Tony blames it on the alcohol - there is nothing else that could _possibly_ justify his actions.

Sure, he’s had his fair share of embarrassing moments while intoxicated, and _sure,_ maybe he’s even proud of some of them, but _this?_ This is hands down the most ridiculous idea he’s ever had. 

Beside him, Loki’s out like a light. An hour ago, the mage had pulled out a flask from his pocket and poured himself a glass of the sparkly green drink, which, according to Loki, “ _would be rather catastrophic for your internal system, my dear earthling.”_

 _Well,_ Tony looks at Loki, dead asleep and giving out soft, irregular snores, _who’s the earthling now?_

‘My dear earthling’ was a sign that Loki was at least 64% intoxicated. In their eleven months of relationship, Tony had been addressed as Loki’s dear earthling five times. Well - six, as of tonight. 

But back to the problem at hand - _literally_ \- Tony pulls out the ring that’s conveniently made itself home in his pocket for the last three weeks. 

It’s not that Loki will _refuse,_ because Tony’s pretty sure Loki’s convinced they’re spending the rest of their days together, but Tony’s just… shy? 

(God forbid someone hears him say that about himself.)

Tony’s been pondering over this for the better part of the past half an hour, or whenever Loki fell asleep, and he’s lucky the alcohol hasn’t started to cloud his judgement yet. Well, jury’s out, but he’s mostly conscious. That’s a point in his favour. 

Besides, what’s the worst thing that can go wrong? The universe has aligned so perfectly that Loki’s hand is right _there_ , right on the pillow. Slipping the ring on his finger couldn’t have been any _easier._

_Just slip it in and sleep it out, Tony._

_Slip it in, sleep it out._

In a moment of great revelation, Tony realizes this is the most _un-Tony_ thing he’s ever done. Tony Stark is known for his grandeur, for his extravagance, his over dramatic flair in any and all things possible, and Loki’s right beside him on that pedestal. Suddenly, he thinks this is the best idea he’s ever had. 

With his heart nearly beating out of his chest, Tony places the ring right at the tip of Loki’s ring finger. _Okay: time to go big or go home._

He slowly slips the ring into Loki’s finger, and the ring easily makes it halfway until it stops at the knuckle.

Loki stops snoring. 

Tony freezes. 

He waits a few seconds until Loki continues snoring again, and slowly, with an intensity he’s never felt before, starts nudging the ring a little harder. He takes turns twisting and pushing it until it finally comes to a stop at the base of Loki’s finger. Tony releases the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. 

The ring looks… _really_ nice on his finger, Tony realizes. He even spends a good few minutes looking at Loki, and then his hand, and back to Loki because well, _he’s drunk, okay?_ He can do whatever he wants. 

He doesn’t know how long he spent ogling Loki, but he finally feels the alcohol catching up to his consciousness. Placing a small kiss on Loki’s forehead, Tony snuggles closer to Loki as he slides down flat on the bed. There’s a strange rush of excitement travelling through his body at the thought of waking up in the morning, pressed against his fiance. 

To-be- _husband._

Tony might just scream into his own pillow. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
